RNL Sequel: The Life I've Never Dreamed Of
by Tearryn
Summary: Rose's New Life Sequel: 10 years ago, I never dreamed I would end up Dimitri's wife & mother of his children, or anyone's mother at all. There's a saying 'You never know what you want until you have it', and I believe it. I've evolved so much as a person & I can only thank my family. Follow me through my daily life as a mother, wife and Guardian & struggle to keep it all balanced.


**Chapter One: Where we all are now.**

The twins were nearing their fifth birthday, Caleb was a teenager now and my household has never been so packed and full of life. This is something I love, yet it really does my head in at times. Having five kids in the house all under 10 has been challenging to say the least but us adults all parent in the same laid-back but firm way so we don't get too many tantrums.

Even though the Belikov tribe purchased their own house, they still came and went like they lived here. Yeva had moved to America after deciding that she was getting too old to be alone in Russia, which we all welcomed her choice. We all love having her around. Both she and Olena have started hanging with gentleman callers, which is super cute! I loved seeing them both happy.

Viktoria hadn't been around too often since she finished the last couple of months of her Guardian training and graduated. Her Royal Charge travelled the world a lot, which leaves Vika overjoyed since traveling was one of her passions.

Karo and Sonya both have full time jobs. Karo, even though she had the chance to do complete her Guardian training with Vika, she decided not to and became a hairdresser, so whenever someone in the family want or need their hair done, she gets to do it. Sonya had gotten into the hospitality field and opened her own little bar and grill, her daughter was now in school with Caleb, Paul and Zoya.

Lissa and Mason's little families still lived here. Mason's son, Chase is nearly four and even though Lydia hasn't announced it, I had suspicions that she was expecting again. I wasn't sure if Mason was aware or not because I hadn't had a chance lately to talk to him one on one. I'd made a mental note to book a lunch date with him and express my suspicions.

Dimitri and I had asked Eddie and Chloe to move in, which they accepted which resulted in Chloe and I getting pretty close since we had one huge thing in common; we loved being parents. Caleb loved having another badass Guardian in the house, which means he hits up Eddie for training sessions when he's not busy with his family.

Lissa and Christian's little girl, Emiinayah, was no longer a baby and was starting at Caleb's school in three short months, after Summer break. Lissa was a panicked mess but I was helping her through it. I've reassured her that she was going to have the Belikov kids there and Caleb, so she was going to be fine. I wasn't sure if that was helping with her nerves, but I hoped so.

Mia now had a bouncing four year old girl. We often have group play dates at the house. I love seeing her and the last time she was over, she'd announced her engagement to Dane Zeklos. I was surprised when she'd told me six years ago that they were together but I think they make a great couple and even better parents to little Abigail.

And lastly, there's Sydney. She still isn't too keen on the playdates with the entire family so her daughter, (who I found out, is Caleb's girlfriend Maci,) comes over when the house is less hectic. Caleb still loves spending time with her and talks a lot about her. I still think the same as I did when he was eight as what I do now about his 'little girlfriend'. I think she's a great young lady and would only be too proud if they grow up to fall in love with each other.

So that's what had changed within my family in the last five years. We've grown closer as a family and it's been a real blessing being able to watch my brothers and sisters kids grow up as cousins with my three.

Currently, I was at work; sitting in Lissa's office watching her fuss over plans for Nik and Jay's 5th birthday.

"I really think they'd enjoy a clown and a jumping castle," she was saying as she looked up the jumping castle prices online. Needless to say, I'd agreed with her on the castle and clown. Nikolas loved watching magic tricks and even Caleb at 13 still enjoyed bouncing around on blown up rubber. Hell, I was in my late 20's and I still loved it! My twins are forever asking me to jump on the trampoline with them. They think I do it because it makes them happy, not-so-secretly though, it's because I'm a child at heart.

"The hire prices for jumping castles are actually really decent," she announced. I smiled. Planning and organising events like this is right up Lissa's alley so I usually let her plan it all with minimal input.

"Have you been shopping for their presents yet?" I asked her. Knowing Lissa, she'd gone overboard with getting them toys and books they didn't necessarily need so I always had to ask her what she'd brought so I didn't end up getting the same thing. The question alone made her grin and as I thought, she launched into a huge list of everything she got them. I made a mental note in my head of everything she listed. Since the twin's birthday was two weeks away, I had to hit the stores soon.

"I'll have to take Dimitri and Cabe shopping on the weekend and sort their presents out from us. Would you mind watching them for a few hours?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't mind at all. She enjoyed playing Kings and Queens with them and Emiinayah, since she was only a year older than them.

"Of course I don't mind, Rose! Spending time with them is the best way to spend time at all. Are you aware that Nik can count to 50 now?" she replied. I grinned and nodded my head. One thing about having kids with another Dhampir is they are really smart! All three of my kids love learning and soak up information like little sponges.

"Jayla isn't far behind either. I love watching them grow and learn. You know the other day she made a unicorn out of Play-Dough?"

She was just about to respond when Christian and Dimitri walked in together. Both guys walked over to their other half and gave us polite kisses. They didn't get comfortable as it was the end of the day and time to head home.

"Lissa was just looking up prices for jumping castles for the twins birthday," I told the boys. Christians' eyes instantly lit up.

"There's going to be a jumping castle in our yard?" he asked excitedly. Lissa nodded and told him about the clown as well. He was less excited about the clown, him and I had that in common. Clowns creeped me out. I know, right? Of all things to be scared of, it has to be a freaking clown of all things, but since I knew my kids were going to love it, I had to suck it up.

We packed our things after Lissa had the clown and castle booked and a short time later we were heading over to the car. We usually drove my Holden Commodore in to work; it didn't make sense bringing two cars.

Lissa was still babbling about the twins party. I think she was talking about cakes now, but I wasn't paying attention though, because I was thinking about Caleb's birthday. It was only three weeks after the twins. My little boy was turning 14 and I had no idea what we should do to celebrate.

"Should we have a pool party? Or do a paintball course?" Dimitri, of course, knew exactly what I was thinking. I mulled over his suggestion. Paintball wasn't something I was exactly keen on because I wanted the kids involved.

"If we have a pool party, we'd be able to set up slides and stuff for the younger ones," I mumbled. Lissa gasped.

"Oh my God! Cabe's birthday is also coming up! I can't believe I nearly forgot. I'm like the worst Aunty ever," she mopped. I couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics. Of course I didn't agree with her about being the worst. Christian grabbed her hand and voiced my thoughts.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

We were home not than twenty minutes later and I soon had a twin in each knee, reading a new book they learnt to me while I helped Cabe with his homework. Mason was dealing with a mini Chase-tantrum over spilt juice, Emiinayah was skipping around the kitchen, zigzagging in-between her father and Dimitri while they cooked, Lissa was looking up water slide hire for Cabes birthday and Eddie was giving Eligh a mini training session in the loungeroom. Lydia and Chloe had disappeared somewhere; I hadn't seen them at all since we've been home.

"Mum, what's 'Abwenden' mean?" Cabe asked. I looked down at his page to see what context the word had been used in.

"Oh. So all that means is 'to ward someone off', like when they're coming at you and all you're doing is trying to keep them away from you," I explained. He grinned, thanked me and started writing in his book. I smiled and stood the twins up.

"Come on, you two. Mamma will run a bath for you," I announced. Chace had just had his before he spilt his drink. He'd calmed down again now and Mason didn't look stressed out anymore.

Nik groaned and Jay squealed happily. They were the complete opposite when it came to bath time. Jay loved it and refused to get out when you first ask her to, and Nik wanted to be out as soon as he got in, regardless if he was clean or not.

"Don't want to," he informed me sulkily. I smoothed down a part of his hair that was sticking up and kissed his forehead.

"I know, baby. It'll only be a quick bath tonight, dinner is nearly ready." That resulted in a huge grin from my son and tears from my daughter.

"No!" she argued. I couldn't help but smile as I lead them upstairs.

No sooner had the water from the bath been turned off was I hearing a loud crash in the hallway. I gasped and headed to where the sound came from. I scanned the area and found Emiinayah in tears on the floor and Caleb looked upset a little ways away from her, glass shattered on the floor.

"You guys! What's going on?" I asked, on full alert.

"Cabe hurt me!" Em told me as she stood back up, holding out her hand. I knelt down and she came over to me.

I examined her hand and looked up at my son, waiting on an explanation as to why Em was nursing a cut hand.

"I came up here to put my homework questions away and to start on my ant farm when she came out of nowhere and bumped into me. Now my bloody lid is broken and my ants will excape!" he complained. His tone had me wanting to laugh, but since Em was now sobbing, I picked her up and grabbed her little hand.

"It was an accident. Can you go see Eddie? He's the glass know it all around here. He may be able to help you find another lid," I told him. He nodded and disappeared from my view. I quickly took Em downstairs to Lissa so she could heal her daughter's hand. I gave Dimitri a quick kiss on my way back upstairs to my twins.

Naturally, Nik was already out and waiting for me in his cute little dinosaur towel and Jay was playing with her bubbles, happy as can be. I almost felt bad asking her to get out.

"Come on, baby, we get you dressed," I said to my younger twin. Every night it was the same deal with these two. Nik would be dressed and done while Jayla would still be in the bath, playing.

Dimitri came up announcing dinner was ready before starting to dress his middle child.

I took my still-upset-he-had-bath youngest and placed him at his seat at the table, next to a now-happy-again Emiinayah. Dimitri and Christian had prepared mashed peas and potatoes and fish fingers for the younger kids and the adults and Cabe were loading their plates with steak, salad and French bread. It smelt fabulous. I smiled as I looked around the table. Lydia and Chloe had come out of hiding and were helping their sons scoop some mash into their bowls, while Nik immediately grabbed for his fish.

I smiled and grabbed some food for my plate. Dimitri handed me a steak and I grabbed his hand and thanked him. This family is what I was thankful for.

**A/N: So there was the first chapter to the Sequal of Rose's New Life. I tried to make it as long as possible and include the entire family/household. Please don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about it.  
>I personally like this chapter, so I hope you guys do, too. And keep your eye out for future chapters. I've got some action planned. <strong>

**- Tearryn**


End file.
